Pokemon Learning League Good Sporstmanship
by Storalwhit
Summary: Here's a story that'll be quite surprising. In this one, Iris decides to enter a Pokemon Contest for the first time. Note: this is a one-time onlt thing.


Pokemon Learning League

Good Sportsmanship

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Ash and Pikachu arriving in Goldenrod City and Cilan speaks to the others.)_

Cilan: Goldenrod City sure is beautiful.

Iris: Boy, you said it, Cilan.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Man, it sure feels good to be here again.

Pikachu: Pika.

Brock: Yeah. A lot has changed around here.

_(They head down the street until they see a flyer for a contest.)_

Brock: Hey, look. There's going to be a Pokemon contest today and that the winner will win a mysterious prize.

Ash Cool. Then let's get down there.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They go over to the Contest hall.)_

Brock: Well, here we are.

Ash: So, Dawn, what kind of Pokemon are you going to use in this contest?

Dawn: Actually, guys. I'm not going to enter this one.

Ash: What? How come?

Dawn: Well, I thought I need to take a rest from entering contests.

Ash: Um, okay.

_(They all head inside. They see all the coordinators that are entering.)_

Brock: Well, we better get our seats.

Iris: Guys. I've got something to tell you.

Ash: Okay, what is it?

Iris: I've been thinking about this a lot, and I've decided that I'm entering the contest.

Dawn: Huh? What made you decide to do that?

Iris: I just thought it would be fun to give it a shot.

_(Dawn smiles.)_

Dawn: Well, good luck, then.

_(Suddenly, they hear a snooty laughter and see Ursula coming up to them.)_

Ursula: Well, if it isn't Dee-Dee and her little friends.

Dawn: Oh, boy. What do you want, Ursula?

Ursula: I just thought I'd tell you that I have come to enter and win this contest. And I'm looking forward to beating you in this one.

Dawn: Well, hate to tell you this, but I'm not entering this one.

Ursula: Oh? Are you afraid that you'll lose to me?

Dawn: No. I'm taking a short rest from them.

Ursula: Oh, whatever.

_(She sees Iris signing up and goes over to her.)_

Ursula: Hey. Aren't you one of Dee-Dee's friends?

Iris: Yes. My name's Iris.

Ursula: Tell me, Iris. Is this your first contest?

Iris: Yes, it is. Why do you ask?

Ursula: Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm going to win this one.

Iris: Hey, what makes you so sure you're going to win?

Ursula: Well, I've been in more contests and I know moves that'll impress the judges.

Iris: Well, you shouldn't be so sure that you will.

Ursula: Ha! Don't make me laugh. You've got no chance against me.

Iris: Oh, yeah?! We'll see about that!

Ursula: Guess I'll see you on the stage, newbie.

_(She walks off, laughing teasingly and Iris seethes with anger.)_

Axew: Axew.

Ash: You okay, Iris?

Iris: Yes, I'm okay.

Dawn: You really shouldn't let Ursula get to you like that.

Iris: I know, but she really insulted me, and I really want to get back at her.

Brock: Iris, I don't think that you should do it all riled up like this.

Iris: _(sighs)_ You're right.

Cilan: I think you need to be a good sport for this, Iris.

Iris: What? What does that have to do with my problem?

Cilan: What I mean is that you need to handle this in a sportsman-like manner.

Iris: Okay, but what do you suggest I do?

Cilan: One way is to try to calm down. It may not do much, but it'll help clear your mind.

Iris: Okay, what else?

Cilan: Well, try to be more encouraging with your Pokemon if things start to go wrong.

Iris: And?

Cilan: And, that's all I have.

Iris: Those aren't going to help very much.

Cilan: Well, let's see if Diana has any ideas.

(_He pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Diana. They see her playing with Torchic.)_

Diana: That's very good, Torchic. You're really getting it.

Brock: Hey, Diana.

_(She hears them, jumps and turns around.)_

Diana: Oh, hey guys. How's it going?

Brock: We're doing fine. And I see Torchic is doing well.

Diana: It sure is.

Torchic: Torchic.

Diana: So, what's up?

Dawn: Iris decided to enter a Pokemon contest here in Goldenrod.

Diana: That's cool. Anything else?

Dawn: Then Ursula started taunting her about being new to contests and bragging that she's going to win it.

Diana: Oh, I see.

Iris: Cilan suggested that I need to be a good sport, and Cilan gave suggestions that won't help much, so we called you to see if you have any tips.

Diana: Yes, I do know some things you can do.

Iris: Like what?

Diana: If you win or lose a battle, try to do it in a healthier way. Yeah, it sounds ridiculous, but what it means is when you win something, try not to show off or gloat or throw a fit if you lose.

Cilan: Okay, what other way is there?

Diana: Another way is to show respect for everyone. Even if you hate a certain person or some of them don't show any respect for you, that doesn't mean you should do the same to him/her or their Pokemon.

Ash: All right, anything else?

Diana: Yes. Don't blame anyone for losing. Well, what I mean is if you do lose, don't blame your Pokemon or for doing so or accept the defeat and not make up stupid excuses why you lost.

Cilan: Those tips are very helpful.

Diana: Yes, they are. But keep in mind, not a lot of people are good sports. They might try to throw you off. Well, how about I show you guys something?

Iris: All right, Diana.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to a video monitor in Diana's area.)_

Diana: Okay, I'm going to show you three examples of good sportsmanship and you're going to tell me what you think should be done. Ready to go?

Ash: You bet.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Diana: Okay, then. Here, this trainer is going up against someone he really hates. What do you think he'll do?

Cilan: He should show respect to him.

Diana: Okay, Cilan. This young trainer just lost an important contest battle. What do you think he should do here?

Iris: He should accept that he lost and not make up dumb reasons.

Diana: Good one, Iris. Now, this trainer has just defeated her opponent's most powerful Pokemon. What do you think she might do?

Ash: She can celebrate her victory, but she shouldn't gloat about it.

Diana: All right, Ash. You guys did pretty well.

Dawn: Well thanks, Diana.

Piplup: Piplup.

Diana: You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to train Torchic some more.

Cilan: Okay, then.

Diana: All right. Oh, and good luck in the contest, Iris.

Iris: Thanks, Diana.

Diana: See you later.

_(Cilan puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Brock: So, guys. What do you say look at what Iris could do during the contest?

Cilan: All right, Brock. Before we do that, we better see if our audience is ready to do it.

Dawn: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Are you ready to go? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay, then.

_(Cut to a short list.)_

Cilan: We're going to show three moments and you're going to say what form of good sportsmanship is being displayed. All right, let's get to it. Here, Iris faces a trainer who has a Beartic, which she can't stand. What do you think she'll do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ She should respect her opponent and her Pokemon. Okay.

Dawn: Here, Iris has won the contest and she's happy about it. What do you think she should do here? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _She shouldn't brag about it. Sure, why not.

Brock: Here, Iris has lost the contest. What do you think she might do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ She'll try to accept the loss and not throw a fit. All right.

_(Cut back to them and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: That was very good, guys.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: So, Iris, are you ready to go?

Iris: Yeah, I guess so.

Ash: All right. We'll be rooting for you.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They head up to the stands.)_

Iris: Hey, Dawn.

_(Dawn goes over to her.)_

Dawn: What is it, Iris?

Iris: I was kind of wondering if you had any ideas for what I should do in the opening round.

Dawn: Of course I do. _(She whispers in her ear.)_

Iris: Really?

_(Dawn nods her head.)_

Iris: All right. Thanks.

Dawn: No problem.

_(Fade over into the contest Arena.)_

Vivian: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to a very special Goldenrod Pokemon contest.

_(The audience cheers and applauds.)_

Vivian: I'm Vivian, your host for today's contest and it's going to be an exciting one! Before we get started, let's meet the other two judges. First up, it's this city's Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: It's nice to be here.

Vivian: Mr. Sukizo, president of the Pokemon fan club.

Mr. Sukizo: Glad to be here.

Vivian: And my sister, M.C. of the Sinnoh contests, Marian.

Marian: Thanks, sis. It's a pleasure to be here.

Vivian: Remember, the winner of this contest will receive the mystery prize. So, let's get under way with our first contestant. She placed in the top 32 in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Please give a big hand for Ursula!

_(The audience cheers and applauds.)_

Ursula: Now you'll see how a real coordinator does it.

_(She goes out on to the stage.)_

Ursula: It's time, Wormadam and Vaporeon!

Vaporeon: Vaporeon.

Wormadam: Wormadam.

Ursula: Wormadam, use rock tomb!

_(Silver sparkles form at the end of Wormadam's beak. She raises it up and suddenly, several white circles appear on the field and spikes of silver energy protrude from the circles. The glows fade out, forming large gray boulders with transparent silver glows.)_

Vivian: Wormadam has made seven huge rocks appear on the field. What's she planning on doing with them?

Ursula: Now, Vaporeon, Giga Impact!

_(Vaporeon's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. Then, a yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the rocks. It shoots itself and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appears around its body and it spins around while smashing through the boulders in a certain way. The dust clears to reveals the rocks form the shape of a sparkling star.)_

Iris: Oh, she's good.

Axew: Axew.

Vivian: And Vaporeon has managed to successfully break through the rocks while pulling off a stunning performance!

Nurse Joy: It certainly was an impressive performance.

Mr. Sukizo: Simply remarkable.

Marian: I must say that was awesome.

_(Ursula exits the stage and speaks to Iris.)_

Ursula: See if you can beat that.

Iris: Oh, I will.

Vivian: Okay, let's move on with our next contestant.

Eric: Okay, Rhydon, use dig!

_(Rhydon jumps up in the air and dives into the ground. Then, it pops backs up and does the same thing three more times.)_

Eric; Now, Granbull, dive into the holes and use fire blast!

_(Granbull dives into the holes. Suddenly, the holes glow bright yellow-orange and pillars of fires emerge and shoot up into the air. The pillars come together and form a __大__shape.)_

Gardner: Jellicent, use shadow ball!

_(It fires multiple purple and black orbs in the air.)_

Gardner: Okay, Musharna, use charge beam!

_(Musharna opens its mouth and an orb of yellow electricity forms. It then fires a massive beam of electricity at each shadow ball, shattering them and it rains down sparkles.)_

Josie: Castform, use ember!

_(Castform opens its mouth and shoots bolts of fire.)_

Josie: Porygon-Z, knock them out with discharge!

_(Porygon-Z releases multiple bolts of light blue electricity from its beak and knocks down each flame.)_

Asta: Sigilyph, use Ice Beam!

_(Sigilyph fires light blue beams from the appendage on its head. The beams hit the ground and build up form a block of ice in a unique shape.) _

Asta: All right, Gallade, you use Psycho Cut!

_(Gallade's forearms glow light blue and they grow and extend in the back. It swings them repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades come out of them and hits the ice. The ice gets carved into an ice statue of the trainer.)_

Iris: Okay, are you ready to go, Axew?

Axew: Axew.

Vivian: And now, our last contestant is a newcomer to contests. Please give it up for Iris!

_(The audience cheers and applauds.) _

Iris: Come on out, Emolga!

Emolga: Emolga.

Ash: I wonder what kind of moves Iris is going to do.

Pikachu: Pika.

Dawn: I guess we'll see.

Piplup: Piplup.

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

_(Axew opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy into the air. The beam shapes itself to look like a blue and black dragon.)_

Iris: Now, Emolga, use Hidden power!

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

_(Emolga's body becomes outlined in light green and puts it together in front of it. Three green-yellow orbs appear in between its hands and then separates them, firing the orbs at the dragon-shaped beam. She fires a few more of them and they circle around the beam. They go higher and the orbs explode like fireworks with the beam rising above them. The crowd cheers.)_

Vivian: And Iris pulls off a stunning combination of dragon rage and hidden power!

Cilan: I got to admit, that was very impressive.

Brock: It certainly was.

Nurse Joy: It was very creative and amazing.

Mr. Sukizo: Yes, it's quite remarkable.

Marian: Yes, It was certainly incredible.

Vivian: And that brings the first round to a close. Who will be the two coordinators that'll move on to the second round? The first contestant is… Ursula!

_(She brushes her hair off.)_

Dawn: I'd knew that she would make it.

Piplup: Piplup.

Vivian: And her second round opponent will be…

_(A moment of silence.)_

Vivian: What do you know, it's Iris!

Iris: All right!

Ash: She made it!

Pikachu: Pika!

Cilan: She truly deserved it.

Vivian: We will now take a short break.

_(Cut to backstage.)_

Ash: You were awesome out there, Iris.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Iris: Thanks, Ash.

Dawn: That was a very cool performance you did.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: Yeah. You really came up with a good one.

Iris: Well, thanks guys.

Dawn: So, are you nervous about this battle?

Iris: A little bit, but I think I'm going to do okay.

Ursula: _(laughs off-screen) _Don't get your hopes up about it.

_(She walks over to them.)_

Ursula: You may have gotten lucky in the first round, but you still won't be able to beat me.

Iris: I wouldn't count on that if I were you.

Ursula: I guess we'll see about that.

_(She walks off.)_

Dawn: Don't worry, Iris. Just don't let her get to you.

Iris: Oh, I won't.

_(Cut back to the arena.)_

Vivian: Welcome back, everyone. The final contest battle will now begin!

_(The timer starts.)_

Iris: Dragonite and Excadrill, let's go!

Dragonite: _(grunts.)_

Excadrill: Exca!

Ursula: Come on out, Gabite and JigglyPuff!

Gabite: Gabite!

JigglyPuff: Jiggly!

Iris: Dragonite, use thunder punch!

_(Dragonite balls up its fist and it gets surrounded by electric sparks. Then, its entire fist gets covered by a ball of electricity and it goes straight for JigglyPuff.)_

Vivian: Iris starts things off with a mighty thunder punch.

Ursula: Dodge it!

_(It puffs up and floats up, narrowly missing the thunder punch. Iris loses some points.)_

Vivian: JigglyPuff makes a narrow escape from that thunder punch.

Ursula: Now, use Gyro Ball!

_(Light blue orbs appear at the end of its hands and its body gets surrounded by light blue sparkles. It then begins to spin rapidly and goes straight for Dragonite.)_

Vivian: And JigglyPuff counters with Gyro Ball!

Iris: Dragonite, move out of the way!

_(It takes flight and moves out of the way of the attack. Ursula loses some points.)_

Vivian: Dragonite has an easy time dodging that Gyro ball.

Iris: All right, Excadrill, Metal Claw!

_(Its claws flash white and they turn into iron. It then slashes repeatedly at Gabite, doing some damage.)_

Vivian: And that Metal Claw has hit its target!

_(Ursula's point decrease.)_

Ursula: Gabite, counter that with Stone Edge!

_(Two light blue rings surround its body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle around Gabite's body. Its eyes glow light blue and it fires the stones at Excadrill, doing some damage with each hit.)_

Vivian: Gabite's attack is dealing some serious damage.

_(Iris's points go down.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use flamethrower!

_(It releases a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth and aims it at Gabite, doing some damage.)_

Vivian: Dragonite's flamethrower has dealt some damage there.

_(Ursula loses more points.)_

Ash: That's the way to do it!

Pikachu: Pika!

Axew: Axew.

Dawn: Yeah, keep it up, Iris!

Piplup: Piplup!

Ursula: Okay, Gabite, Aerial Ace!

_(Gabite's body gets surrounded by white streaks and it flies into Dragonite multiple times, doing some damage.)_

Ursula: Use rollout, JigglyPuff!

JigglyPuff: Jiggly!

_(It rolls towards Excadrill with incredible speed and power and slams into it, doing damage.)_

Vivian: And that rollout attack landed a direct hit!

_(Iris loses more points.)_

Ursula: Keep it up, JigglyPuff!

_(It rolls towards Excadrill again.)_

Iris: Excadrill, dodge that and use Dig!

_(It jumps up in the air and gets out of JigglyPuff's way. It then puts its arms up by its head, turning its body into a drill. Then, it rotates quickly and drills underground.)_

Vivian: Excadrill evades the second rollout attack and drilled underground. Who know where it'll appear?

_(Excadrill comes up underneath JigglyPuff and damages it with the tip of its drill.)_

Vivian: And Excadrill lands a direct hit!

Iris: Dragonite, use Ice Beam!

_(Dragonite opens its mouth and forms an orb of light blue energy in front of its mouth. It fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Gabite, hitting it and freezing in a block of ice.)_

Vivian: Dragonite's ice beam has rendered Gabite frozen solid!

_(Gabite breaks free from the ice.)_

Gabite: Gabite!

Ursula: All right, time to take it up a notch. Gabite, use Stone Edge! JigglyPuff, use Hyper Voice!

_(Two light blue rings surround its body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle around Gabite's body. Its eyes glow light blue and it fires the stones. Then, JigglyPuff's eyes glow light blue and it fires multiple transparent rings outlined light blue at the stones, increasing their speed and does a lot of damage to both Pokemon.)_

Vivian: And Ursula pulls off an amazing attack combination!

Nurse Joy: That was simply amazing.

Mr. Sukizo: Yes, Remarkable.

Marian: It just splendid and an impressive performance.

_(Iris's point go down fast.)_

Iris: Okay, Excadrill, use Drill Run! Dragonite, Flamethrower!

_(It jumps into the air and holds out its arms. It then spins its body rapidly and dives forward. Then, Dragonite releases a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth and it engulfs Excadrill in a ball of fire. It lands and does a lot of damage.)_

Vivian: Wow! Iris makes a comeback with her own attack combination.

Nurse Joy: That was a unique combination.

Mr. Sukizo: Remarkable.

Marian: It was very creative.

_(Ursula's point drop quickly.)_

Iris: All right, Excadrill, Focus Blast!

_(Excadrill puts its claws together and forms a light blue of energy in between them. It pulls one claw back while holding the ball of energy and it tosses it at JigglyPuff.)_

Ursula: Counter with Hyper Voice!

_(JigglyPuff's eyes glow light blue and it fires multiple transparent rings outlined light blue at the orbs. Both attacks collide and explode, sending both Pokemon back and knocking them out.)_

Vivian: Excadrill and JigglyPuff are unable to continue.

Iris: Come on back, Excadrill. You deserve a good rest.

Ursula: You did well, JigglyPuff. Return.

Vivian: It's all come down to this and with only two and a half minutes left on the clock.

Ursula: All right, Gabite, use Aerial Ace!

_(Gabite's body gets surrounded by white streaks and it flies towards Dragonite.)_

Iris: Dragonite, dodge and use thunder punch!

_(It takes flight and gets out of the way. Then balls up its fist and it gets surrounded by electric sparks. Then, its entire fist gets covered by a ball of electricity and it hits, dealing some damage.)_

Ursula: Now, use Dragon Rage!

_(It opens its mouth and fires a red-orange fireball at Dragonite.)_

Iris: Use Flamethrower!

_(It releases a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth towards the fireball, cancelling it out.)_

Ash: Now, that was a good move.

Pikachu: Pika.

Cilan: You said it, Ash.

Ursula: Use Dragon Claw!

_(One of Gabite's claws glows light green and it slashes at Dragonite, doing some damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, counter that with Ice Beam!

_(It opens its mouth and forms an orb of light blue energy in front of its mouth. It fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Gabite, hitting it and delivering a great deal of damage.)_

Ursula: All right, time to finish this! Gabite, use Aerial Ace and then go into Dragon Claw!

_(Gabite's body gets surrounded by white streaks and it flies through the air. Then, it sticks out one of its claws, which glows light green and it prepares to slash Dragonite.)_

Vivian: Will Gabite combo attack hit its mark?

Iris: Dodge that, Dragonite!

_(Dragonite takes flight and evades the attack.)_

Iris: Now, use Dragon Rush, then follow it up with Ice Beam!

_(Dragonite spins around and its body gets surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. Then it fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Gabite, landing a direct hit. Then, it slams into it, dealing massive damage and knocking it out.)_

All: Yeah!

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Piplup!

Axew: Axew!

Vivian: And Iris pulls off a stunning combination attack!

Nurse Joy: That was gorgeous and incredible.

Mr. Sukizo: Yes, quite remarkable.

Marian: That was truly a spectacular one.

_(Gabite falls to the ground.)_

Vivian: Gabite is unable to battle. So, the winner of this is Iris!

Ursula: NO!

Iris: Yeah, we did it!

Dragonite: _(grunts in pride.)_

Ursula: Gabite, return.

Vivian: Congratulations, Iris! It gives great pleasure to reward you with the Mystery Prize, which is… a Shiny Charm!

Iris: It's so beautiful. Thank you.

_(Ursula jealously looks away.)_

Ursula: Hmmph!

Vivian: Well, that brings this Contest to a close.

_(Dissolve to everyone outside the arena.)_

Ash: You did great, Iris.

Pikachu: Pika.

Dawn: Yeah, you were awesome.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: It was intense, but you pulled through.

Cilan: And those attack combinations were well-executed.

Iris: Thanks, guys. It sure was a lot of fun.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: I'm happy that you had a good time, Axew.

Brock: This contest really made it an intense episode.

Cilan: You said it, Brock.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thank you, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Cut to them at the Pokemon center.)_

Iris: It certainly was an exciting episode. Did you like it? _ (She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, good. Then, we'll see you later.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they chat about what to do next. The scenery irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
